A packing belt is always used to pack goods by means of a packing tool for transportation. A conventional packing tool comprises a main body. The main body is provided with a cutting device, a tightening device, and a belt pressing device. The belt pressing device is provided with a handle. A grip end of the handle is disposed on the top of the main body. After the packing belt is wound around an article to be packed, the user presses the handle down and one end of the packing belt is inserted through the belt pressing device. After that, the handle is released so that the packing belt is pressed and retained by the belt pressing device, and then the packing belt is inserted through the tightening device to be gradually tightened. Finally, the unnecessary packing belt is cut by the cutting device to complete the packaging operation.
However, the handle is provided with a cam to rotate a cam of the belt pressing device. The cam cannot be rotated efficiently due to its angular limitation. Besides, the grip end of the handle is disposed on the top of the main body. When the user holds the main body of the packing tool with one hand, it is necessary to loosen the palm of the hand with the finger to pull the main body of the packing tool, and the part of the hand between the thumb and the index finger is moved upward to the grip end of the handle to operate the belt pressing device, such that the main body cannot be held tightly to increase a risk of use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.